Reasons
by No Pretence
Summary: During DH. Ginny explains to her family why she is so bruised and about what went on between her and Harry the previous year.GH. All characters belong to JKR. Please R


Ginny Weasley stared out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at platform 9¾. It had been a hard first term at Hogwarts, what with Snape and the Carrows, and Harry, Ron and Hermione gone. Where were they? What were they doing? She missed them more and more as every day went by. Her brother her best friend and the boy she was in love with, all gone all at once.

As the train pulled into the station, Ginny saw a large group of red-headed people waiting anxiously on the platform. She glanced across at Neville, who was frowning. He like her, must be worried about Luna, Ginny thought. Luna had been taken from the platform in Hogsmede by some Death Eaters before the train had left a few hours ago. She gave Neville a hug, and got up to get her things.

" Have a good christmas Ginny."

"As good as I can under these circumstances. You too Neville."

Ginny tumbled off the train, bruised and battered, and ran straight into her mothers arms. All her family was there except Ron obviously, and Percy, who was still working at the ministry, even under the circumstances and ministry ilfiltration.

"Ginny why are you so bruised?" Mrs Weasley asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'll tell you everything later," Ginny said.

"Have you been keeping your head down like I told you to?"

"Well... no. but I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there could I?"

"You should have," said Bill, who was only there to escort her home safely.

"Nah, you shouldn't have. Honestly Ginny, you're becoming more like us every day," said George

"Yup," said Fred.

"Shut up you two!" screeched Mrs Weasley. "Come on Ginny dear, lets get you home."

It was only that evening at dinner that the subject of Ginny's bruises were brought up again.

"So Ginny dear, why are you so bruised?" asked Mrs Weasley again.

"Um..." Ginny figited. "Mum, everyone, there's something I need to tell you."

Everyone around the table looked at her.

"L-last term, I...well... me and Harry... we were dating."

There was a collective gasp around the table.

"You and Harry?" Fred asked eventually.

Ginny nodded.

"Together?" asked George

Again she nodded.

"I knew it!" they both shouted at once. "We knew Katie wasn't lying when she said you kissed him after that quiddich match! We were going to say something, but you seemed so gloomy all summer, we didn't like to mention it."

"Is this true Ginny?"

"Yes mum, it's true."

"Oh Ginny!" Mrs Weasley said, getting up and hugging her daughter.

"Wait," said Mr Weasley slowly, "What do you mean _were_ dating?"

"He-he broke up with me, after Dumbledore's funeral" Ginny said slowly, "t-to keep me safe so that you-know-who wouldn't use m-me against him." She was crying now, one of the rare times she did, tears falling down her cheeks into her lap.

"I'll-" Charlie began, grinding his fist into his palm. The other Weasley brothers looked mutinous too.

"No, no don't," Ginny begged "He broke it off because he's being noble, but he still loves me."

"You know this?"

"Yes. I-I kissed him. On his birthday. And he kissed me back." Ginny had stopped crying now, and there was a defiant glint in her eye.

"_That_ was his birthday present?" Fred asked, and the twins laughed.

"Was that why Ron and Harry were arguing on Harry's birthday?" Charlie demanded, " About you? I'm guessing that Ron knew you were dating..."

"Yes. He is-was the last of my brothers left at Hogwarts and Harry's best friend. And yes, they were arguing about me. Ron walked in on us."

There was a long silence and again the brothers looked mutinous.

"Well," George said finally, "Harry really knows how to break the dating rules."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two main dating rules," said Fred

"Rule number one: never date a girl who's grieving," said George

"Like Cho Chang," added Fred. Ginny narrowed her eyes at this.

"Rule number two: never date your best mate's sister," continued George.

"Like you," Fred concluded.

Ginny couldn't help smilng a little at the twins, who were wearing identical grins.

"So Ginny," Mrs Weasley butted in, "Harry's the cause of your bruises?"

"No," said Ginny quickly, noticing the angry glares from her brothers, "But the Carrows, new Death Eater teachers were torturing me. They wanted information on the whereabouts of Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Then, Alecto, the woman, asked if it was true that i'd been romatically involved with Undesirable Number One. I told her she only found him undesirable because she hadn't kissed him. That's how I got this one," she touched a fresh looking bruise on her cheek.

Everyone was shocked, but the twins had grimaces on their faces, impressed by their sister's spirit."

"Oh Ginny," Mrs Weasley said finally. "You really should keep your head down next term."

"I can't Mum. They're fighting out there- he's fighting. I can't sit back. I've got to help them, in the best way I can. I've got to be there for him. I love him."

The rest of the Weasleys exchanged glances and small smiles. Maybe Ginny's unrequited love of Harry wasn't so unrequited, or so hopeless, as they'd once thought...


End file.
